That Rainy Day
by Minako Setsuki
Summary: I don't know if I can trust him again... I saw them and ran back home' SyaoranxOC ONESHOT


1Disclaimers: I do not own Syaoran Li, Yasha, and Kouga... But I do own Mina, Jordan, and Sakura..

This one-shot came to me while I was listening to some music... And I wrote a couple of lines in an away message and the fic just came to me! I hope you shall enjoy reading it because I enjoyed writing it.

--------------/-----------/----------/--------------/-------------------/-----------------------/-------------------/

Mina walked up to her apartment building where she lived with her two friends. They are Jordan, who is half wolf demon, and Sakura, who is a dark mysterious person with dark powers.. Mina was a miko, but she wasn't any old miko.. She was the reincarnation of Kagome who was the reincarnation of Kikyou.. So that made her twice as powerful..

Anyway, Mina was crying as she pulled out the spare key they kept hidden under the doormat sense Mina forgot her key. She opened the door and slid the key back under the mat.. She ran into her bedroom and slammed the door shut and sobbed into her pillow.. She heard someone knock on her door.

"Mina, its Jordan. Can I come in?"

Mina walked over to the door and unlocked it.. Jordan walked in and Mina started sobbing again.. Jordan walked over and held her.

"Tell me whats wrong little one... And I will try to make it all better."

"Ok Jordy-chan... But you won't like it."

-Mina's POV-

'_I got up this morning as usual, showered, got dressed, and went to see Syaoran, we had a big date today_ _and I couldn't wait. I walked over to the park and sat down on one of the benches. I knew I was early so I brought a book to read.. I began to read it.. But suddenly it turned into two hours.. He was a hour late... I began to get worried, but then I saw he green jeep pull up and I saw him run out._

"_Sorry I'm late Mina.. Had some. ummm... business to take care of._" _he told me._

"_Its ok Syaoran.. Its not like you were with another woman or something." I said kidding around. But boy, was I wrong._

"_Yeah.. Ha-ha. Lets get going." he said._

"_I thought we were going to have a picnic here.. I brought the basket."_

"_O... Ok, then lets eat.. Afterwards, you want to go to a movie cause if not I will drop you off back home.."_

"_What? We had a big day planned out.."_

"_I know.. But something came up.."_

"_Its not her again is it?"_

_By her I mean Melanie, one of his crazy fans who always tried to break us up..._

"_Melanie? No, not her.. Why would it be her cause I know how much you hate her and you wouldn't want me near her so why would I go with her you know? Then that would be cheating on you and I know that will upset you."_

"_Syaoran... your rambling. I get the picture._"

"_O... Ok then.. Lets go to that movie!"_

_So we finished our picnic and went to go see the movie.. But during the movie, he payed no attention to me, which was weird sense he always tries to make out with me and stuff. I had my suspicions but I shrugged it off. _

_After the movie was over, we went to the arcade.. He knew I loved video games so he brought me there.. I was playing that dance game and...'_

-Normal POV-

"You played the dance game? Your unstoppable in that game. No one has ever beaten you!" Jordy said. "Why, did you lose to someone?"

"No... Never will! Anyway, let me get back to my story."

-Mina's POV-

'_As I was saying, I was playing the dancing game. They had a competition so I decided to compete to show off my amazing skills.. Like always, I got to the final round, but this time it was different.. This time I was facing off with Melanie._ _She was one of my old friends from kindergarten. I never knew she was good at this game and she always admired me for going out with the prince of Hong Kong._

"_You ready to lose Mina?_"

"_I never lose at this game and you know it.."_

"_Syaoran will be mine."_

"_How can he?"_

"_You will find out shortly."_

_The game began, we were dancing for a half an hour but then Melanie lost her footing and I won. She was a tough opponent_ _but as always, I won._

_I walked over to Syaoran to show him my trophy_ _that I won, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I heard rustling in a closet, so I went to check it out. I thought someone was hurt.. Boy, was I wrong._

_I opened the door to find Melanie with him.. I was shocked and began to cry._

"_Mina, I can't be with you anymore."_

"_Please don't leave me."_

"_I can't love you anymore..."_

"_Li-kun."_

"_Mina-san.. I'm sorry..."_

"_Me too.." I said as a ran out. _

_I didn't know Melanie but him under mind control.. And yet I didn't care... I ran all the way home.. Sobbing.. And here I am now, talking to you about what happened.. Feeling horrible... I wish he came back.'_

-Normal POV-

"Lemme go take care of him for you." Jordy said.

"No... Don't bother wasting your strength on him." Mina said.

"Fine."

Then all of the sudden, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Mina said as she walked over to the door.

Mina opened the door to find Syaoran standing there.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"You.. I'm sorry, it was mind control... Please forgive me."

"I don't know..."

"Please... You mean to world to me..."

"Well, ok..."

Syaoran picked her up and swung her around.. "Lets go get some ice-cream."

"Ok!"

------------------/---------------/----------------/------------------/--------------------/-------------------------/

I hope you enjoyed this! I really enjoyed writing it. R&R!

-Minako-


End file.
